


Mr. Sandman

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry helps you fight your insomnia
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Sandman

It’s been awhile since you’ve had a bout of insomnia. But you find you can’t shut your mind off tonight. You’re exhausted and desperate to close your eyes and allow yourself to finally fall asleep...but you can’t. You’re bone-weary but you are wide awake. 

Deciding not to wake Henry, you gently lift his heavy arm from around your waist and slip out from your shared bed. Kal lifts his head but you shush the pup and tell him to go back to sleep. He lays his large head down and soon soft snores reach your ears.

You pad your way down the hall, turning on a small table lamp before getting comfortable on the couch with a book. The house is silent, except for the ticking of the clock hands and the gentle sounds of pages turning. 

You’re unsure how long you’ve been reading for when you hear heavy footsteps shuffle down the hall. Lifting your head in the direction of the noise, you find Henry sleepily scratching his head, eyes searching until they fall upon your form. 

“What’s wrong, baby,” he hoarsely asks, voice still thick with sleep. 

Waving him back to bed, you answer, “Can’t sleep. Don’t worry about me, love. Go back to sleep.”  
Lumbering over to you, Henry reaches out a large hand.

You look up at him, questioning his action. “Henry. Go back to bed.”

Eyebrows drawn together, Henry quietly says, “Can’t sleep without you. Let’s go to bed.”

“But Henry, I don’t want to keep you up just because I can’t sleep.”

“Hmm bed,” he rumbles. 

Though his eyes are heavy, Henry’s voice conveys a tone that leaves no room for argument. With a soft sigh, you take his hand and guide the stumbling man back to bed, turning off the light as you go. 

In your bedroom, you both crawl into bed and settle down into the pillows. He turns you over so that you’re laying on your side and curls his large body around yours. You are surrounded by a cocoon of his warmth and scent that causes you to snuggle further into his embrace. Behind you, Henry recites small passages of his favorite stories from memory. Hearing his low baritone tone lulls you into a restful state. As he continues to narrate, you permit the sound of his velvety voice to wrap itself around your brain, easing it into a deeper and deeper state of relaxation. Your eyes grow heavy and you allow them to close, focusing solely on his voice. Somewhere between the soft murmurs about the first meeting of Nynaeve and Lan and their confessions of love, you drift off to sleep, dreaming about your own handsome blue eyed warrior.


End file.
